You Paid For It Malfoy
by It'sawhisper
Summary: Hermione gets Draco back for pouring snow down her shirt. Sequal to "You'll Pay For That Malfoy." Read and Reveiw


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will.

After Draco had gotten Hermione back, he ran out of the bathroom and out of the Gryffindor Common Room up to the Heads' Common Room.

Hermione, still shocked silly at what had just happened, ran out of the bathroom and pasted Harry, who was still furious, and Ron, who was still stunned. Running out of the Common Room, she ran smack into Collin Creevey with his brother Dennis.

"How are you Hermione?" Dennis asked. Dennis, who was a First Year, and didn't know better to leave Hermione alone when she was in a rush, got yelled at from Collin as soon as Hermione had brushed past them without answering Dennis' question.

Running up th remaing two flights of stairs, Hermione was thinking about the best way to get the revenge she wanted. She had said that he would pay. But what did he have to pay for? Hermione answered her own question by shivering again.

Soon she came to a portrait of Peeves and the Weasley twins playing a prank on Flich. A nasty prank at that.

"Fred Weasley." The password was in honor of the Beater because he had always made fun of the position of the Heads, and Dumbledore thought that it would be better to have something to remember him by, and not just a photo, even if it did move.

The portrait swung open and Fred, before Hermione went in waved at her and Hermione felt tears spring into her eyes. She really did miss Fred.

Shaking her head, she decided that right then was not a good timme to break down. Walking in to the Common Room she looked at the silver couch and the red chair that was full of green and golden pillows.

_Those are Draco's and my pillows. Something is way off. _Draco never ever, put his pillows on the couch or chair. And neither did she.

All of a sudden white blond hair popped out from one of the pillows. Hermione stiffled a giggle and pulled out her wand and pointed it at the white blond hair.

Muttering a spell, Draco's hair instantly turned a Hufflepuff yellow. Even though Hermione liked every House, Draco didn't. He only had a problem with Hufflepuff. And that was because of Cormac McLaggen in Sixth Year.

Cormac had had a thing for Hermione in Sixth Year, and not to mention when he tried to corner her under a mistletoe at Slughorn's Christmas party that year.

Draco had crashed the party to distract McLaggen away from Hermione so that way she could get Harry to hide her.

Draco could her Hermione looking at his hair fondly, but he didn't know that his hair had changed colors.

Turning around he looked at the beautiful witch in front of him, still looking fondly at his hair.

"Hey, Hermione, I know it's good looking hair, but seriously why are you staring at it?" Getting up from the couch, he walked over to were Hermione was standing and pulled her to him.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking and re-living the moment you busted into Slughorn's Christmas party, distracting Cormac away from me."

Draco picked her up and put her lightly on his feet. Staring to twirl around, he said, "McLaggen, was and still is stupid. He doesn't deserve you and your beautiful self."

Draco smiled smugly to himself when he felt her grin against his arm her head was laying on.

"I most certainly am not beautiful, Draco. But thank you for saying so."

Pulling her off his feet, he stopped twirling anod looked in her eyes.

"You are beautiful. And don't you _ever_ let anyone else tell you differently. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Draco."

He nodded, picked her back up, sat her lightly on his feet, and started twirling again.

Almost half an hour later, he stopped twirling and told her that he needed to go get ready for their patrols and headed off for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, a ear splitting sreech could be heard throughout the castle. Portraits, staff, and Perfects alike came running up to the Heads dorm to find Draco with Hufflepuff yellow hair and Hermione laughing like a banshee, gasping out, "You paid for it Malfoy."

A/N: Like or no like?????? Thank you to the person who reviewed on the first part.


End file.
